Can I have some Naru?
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Well Bri and I texted this to each other. But my phone is dying cause my brother is a douche and stole my charger anyway. There's a little contest agaisnt Bri and I and you guys get to Judge lucky you!


This was written through text messages. Me and my friend Bri did, I start it and it alternates paragraphs on whos writing. So who was a better writer or was it evened out? Love you guys hope this was a good read? Confidence fuck yeah! Beware this is long as FUCK. Not like 16000000 million words long which I'm reading a fan fiction that long... Depressing...

"Can I have some water Naru" Kiba whined as they were on the bus home from a rugby game. "Well if you keep calling me Naruto i don't think so" Naruto honestly liked his nick name but liked pissing Kiba off whined incoherently. He was getting a little pissed off. He then got the bottle of water and took a sip then poured the rest all over Naruto. Kiba stared at Naruto trying to keep his composure as he stared at the boys chest through his soaking shirt. His chest was masculine and quite defined for someone of his age. His waist and hips were thin though A lot of people would die for a figure like his. He was perfect. Naruto thought devilishly trying to get Kiba back somehow. He jumped to the seat behind him where Kiba was sitting and licked the boys face Knowing it would make him stammer and blush uncontrollably.

"You should respect your elders" Kiba stated while blushing immensely. " You're only a year older than me and 14 isn't very respectable" Naruto stated. Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pivoted Naruto to the position of sitting on his lap. Naruto turned a scarlet red. He tried to get up, to get away from the horny dog boy under him. Kiba pinned Naruto's hand behind him with one hand. The other was bringing Naruto's face closer to his. "I-Iruka H-help me!" Naruto screamed uncomfortably squirming. Kiba knew better than to mess with Naruto when Iruka was around. He would Destroy Kiba had he done anything to the Blonde especially something like Kissing him.

Kiba let Naruto go, He fell as he did he grabbed Kiba's jacket. Kiba fell on top of him. Kiba tried to get up, but rubbed his crotch against Naruto's.  
Naruto let out a high pitched moan of pleasure. 'Fuck, I'm in deep shit' Kiba thought to him self as he saw the Protective coach walking to the back of the bus,When he came to the back where to the two boys were. He smiled at the blonde on the floor. The looked up at a person that shouldn't be there. Iruka's smile went to hell and started to unleash his rage on the dog lover.

Kiba yelped when The coach started yelling top of his voice capacity. Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes seeing the fear in them. He couldn't stand it. "Iruka I'm fine" Naruto said innocently.

But Iruka didn't acknowledge the boy. He kept yelling about how His Naruto wasn't going to have his innocence taken away by him,How nobody was worthy of the little blonde.

Kiba was shitting his pants was Iruka really this protective over Naruto.

Kiba stood up and let out a deep breath. He walked up to Iruka and met the man face to face. Before diving into his neck to whisper in his ear.  
"I'm going to need your blessing sometime Iruka, Once we're out of school I'm going to propose to him.

Naruto saw the The tan coach turn pale with a 'ZOMG' face on. He cupped his hand around Kiba's ear and Naruto raised a brow at him wondering what they were talking about to make the coach go so pale. "If you break his heart I will break all your bones and leave you in a creek. Don't hurt him ever. Even if you run. I will find you" His face no longer pale but filled with slight anger. Kiba froze at the intensity of Iruka's words. Iruka gave Kiba the stare. Naruto was creeped out intimately at the moment. Kiba nodded and Iruka went to the front of the bus and sat down. Kiba went to sit with inched closer to him "Awkward much?" Naruto whispered. "Y-yeah" Kiba said back clankly still thinking about how'd he'd have to get Naruto to agree to be his boyfriend let alone his Husband.

"Naruto, Do you L-like me?" Naruto looked at Kiba "Yeah, You're my friend... Why?"

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Kiba yelled to the whole bus. If Iruka had a drunk it would have been being spit stared back at Kiba who was on one knee like he was proposing. Iruka sighed 'I hope he takes good care of him.. He deserves love' Iruka turned back around doubt lingered in his facial expression.

Naruto was trying to disappear by inching off of the seat. Kiba was waiting. Kiba took Naruto's hand stopping his escape while waiting for the answer. Naruto was hyperventilating. "W-we can t-try..." Kiba wanted to hug him. "That's good to know." "Kiba I'll try to adapt, Okay?"

Kiba slid closer to Naruto thinking about how cute he looked while stammering to find his answer.

How was Naruto going to adapt to A gay relationship. 'I never kissed a b... Yes I have.. SHIT! but that was by accident' His head started hurting from all the thoughts running through his head.

"S-so w-what are y-you going to do to me?" Naruto asked scared of the answer he might receive. Kiba scooted even closer their thighs were touching. Naruto's legs went numb. Kiba scooted his face closer to his new boyfriend. "Well I was thinking" He whispered into Naruto's ear " Naru we could go see a movie this Saturday" He finished as he rubbed his nose into Naruto's cheek making them turn hot and red. Kiba started lauging and backed away deciding holding his hand would make Naruto calm down enough to answer.

'Kiba's hand is really warm and Mine is sweaty... Oh god... Do I like Kiba?' Naruto thought. He couldn't think straight... Did he want to be gay? Are homosexuals born gay? or what? Very confused he seeked comfort He leaned into Kiba's shoulder while his face sweated immensely.

"Kiba how do I know if I'm gay" Naruto pleaded, Kiba got a devious look on his face and opened his mouth, "Well if you like this We'll both know if you are" He smirked and grabbed Naruto's jaw before landing his lips on the blondes. Naruto gasped for air still in the kiss, he didn't know how to react, Kiba took advantage of the agar mouth and stuck his tongue in. He learned a thing or two from his sister.

Naruto was amazed at how forward Kiba was. He had never kissed like this in his life. He didn't even know he could experience this kind of feeling. He kissed back, showing that he knew the answer. He couldn't kiss a woman the same way he kissed Kiba. He liked this.. He liked his relationship. Kiba leaned out of the kiss but Naruto wanted more of the sparks on his lips.

The bus was a mixture of applause and chants of Gay or Fag. Neither boy cared they went back to kissing only coming back up for sat on top of Kiba's lap trying to gain more leverage. Then Kiba pulled away again and lowered his head onto Naruto's neck. He starting kissing it. The blonde was biting back the moans. then Kiba stuck his teeth into the boy's neck and Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, he let out a wimper then a loud moan.

Naruto wanted more. He couldn't wait for what their future held. Kiba sucked on Naruto's neck until it turned a dark red. He smirked at his accomplishment. Kiba wanted this to last forever.

Iruka didn't want Naruto to be taken so easily. He started getting up when the bus driver looked at him he stopped. " They're just kids They don't know anything about that Iruka" His lover spoke to him. " I don't know Kakashi... I don't trust that Kiba kid", "Well you can't protect him forever you know?". "He asked to Marry him" Iruka said quietly from his seat. When he heard what his lover had said he lost control of the wheel making a sharp left making the kissing couple move even closer together.

The kiss deepens, Kiba's tongue almost choked Naruto. They stopped for a breather. "I'm gay" Naruto said still catching his breath. Kiba let out a small chuckle before he started Kissing Naruto again. Kiba wanted Naruto but Iruka was right, he was Taking Naruto away but Naruto wasn't even his son. But Naruto trusted Kiba, Why couldn't Iruka do the same?

They finally got back to the school and started changing into their normal clothes Naruto and Kiba were checking on each other through a crowd of guys for a few minutes. Then a red head stood up " Clear a walkway dickheads" Gaara's boyfriend Neji found himself being hugged from all the other guys left. "Congratulations" The red head and Neji both said to the new couple.

Naruto and Kiba blushed, "Thanks" They both said in unison like the other couple. Still checking the other out. Kiba had finished changing But Naruto was still fastening his belt. Kiba fastened it for Him. Naruto blushed and looked away feeling awkward. Kiba looked down at Naruto and smiled. "You're going to have to get used to this, Naru". "Kiba, Come on give the boy some time. You two are just now dating, Calm down." Gaara said while hugging his boyfriend then Kissed his jaw.

"You're one to talk Gaara... Remember your first boyfriend" Kiba retorted, Gaara cut him off with a growl before he could continue "Shut It , Dog breathe" He hissed. "I may be new at this but you shouldn't talk to my boy...My boyfriend. He trailed off failing at his attempt to be dominant for once.

Gaara looked at Naruto shrewdly, Kiba stepped between the evil glances. "Behave you two" Neji said. dragging Gaara away. Kiba looked at Naruto. Naruto frowned " S-sorry Kiba". "There's no need to be sorry Naru, I should have protected you better" Naruto looked up from the floor and smiled seductivly " Well you can love me and protect me" He said smoothly hugging Kiba's throat and swaying his hips. Making Kiba moan as their groins collided.

" As much As I want you, Naru, I can't" Kiba sighed."Why not" Naruto asked even more smoothly while jumping up and wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist. " Iruka would kill me and I don't want you to go through anything that painful" He replied. Naruto stepped down from his held hands and walked out of the building. After they made their way to the court yard it was already dark and was getting started shivering until he felt a warm material around him that wasn't his boyfriend. Kiba had given Naruto his jacket. Naruto pecked Kiba on the cheek and ran to his Mom and dad's car. Kiba waved goodbye as Kiba walked to his mom's car. He saw his loyal dog in the back "Hey, Akamaru!" He said waving again. Akamaru looked at him funny before covering his nose in his car blanket. "I saw you and the Fox boy Kissing!" His older sister yelled out from the front. " Shut up, Why do you have to be so annoying! Because you can't get a boyfriend?" " Kiba stop saying that to your sister" Tsume yelled from the wheel obviously holding back a laugh,

Unlike the Inuzuka car the Uzumaki car was silent... "So 're gay now?" is brother teased , Naruto in return growled at him. "Well are you or are you not?" His father asked voice a semi forced calm. Naruto simply nodded at his father. He started to long for Kiba to be with him again. He started smelling his jacket and snuggled deeply with it before falling asleep in the car.

Naruto woke up, when the arrived home recognizing the distinct smell of fox. He got out of the car and ran to his room. His brother was trying to catch up with him trying to tease him before going to sleep. At the Inuzuka house, the next morning Kiba wanted to be alone. He walked through the neighborhood he lived in. Thinking about his new found relationship. Naruto was still sleeping when he heard his brother banging on the door, 'Why is he such a douch!' Naruto climbed out the window and walked down the street. Where did he plan to go? Automatically he thought about Kiba.

Naruto continued to walk down the street and decided to get some new clothes to look better in the presence of his boyfriend. He went to the mall. Kiba was thinking about getting Naruto a present so people knew that the blonde was his. He also headed to the mall after a while.

Naruto went the clothes department. He was wanting to look like himself but decent looking. He bought a skin tight shirt and pants as a joke so Kiba would drool over him. Naruto chuckled to himself at the check was trying to find something for Naruto. He looked everywhere but couldn't find anything perfect. Before he left He went into a Hot Topic. Thinking he wouldn't find anything of interest. He looked around and spotted something that had his name on it. He laughed and looked at it. It was a choker. He laughed a little and bought it hoping it was big enough for Naruto.

Naruto was running out of the store trying to get home and tweet with Kiba since he didn't have his number. Then his thoughts were lost when He was knocked the ground knocking the breathe out of him when the person landed on top of him. He didn't have time to recover when he was pulled into a kiss. Could it be Kiba? He had to check he opened his eyes and sure enough it wasn't someone similar but It wasn't him he was much taller. When the man finally let go after a few minutes " Who the fuck are you?" Naruto spat out coldly. "Sorry couldn't help my self. You looked so cute and defenseless on the ground there. My name is Kankuro" He offered his hand to help Naruto up but He slapped his hand down.

Kiba came out of the store and saw the two figures piled on each other. "They're a lot of Gays here" Kiba laughed. He walked closer and regretted what he said. He saw his boyfriend, HE SAW SOMEONE ON TOP OF HIS BOYFRIEND. Kankuro looked at the boy's neck and sighed, He saw the bruise he had that was from Kiba's mouth. "Someone has a boyfriend I'm guessing" Kankuro sarcastically commented. Naruto stood there in shock from what just happened. Kiba's dormant rage took over and was about to explode. He ran over there, pushing the stranger from his boyfriend. "And you're him" Kankuro said rubbing his back. Naruto scrambled behind Kiba, scared out of his mind. " You must be the one that boy struggles for, I'm Kankuro" Kiba's rage flared again, Pulling his hand into a fist his nails clawing into his palm. He wanted to hurt the boy. Kiba grabbed Naruto and stormed off. Ignoring anyone in the way.

"K-Kiba" The fear in Naruto's voice was evident he pulled the blonde into a hug to comfort him. "Listen" Kiba started but let out a long sigh " Stop trying to cheat on me" He teased and smiled. Naruto was oblivious to the joke and started looking like he was going to be sick. "I'm sorry Kiba, He fell on me and I thought it was you. But It wasn't I didn't know what to do" Kiba looked at him and grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "Naru, I was 's just jealous cause he doesn't have to most amazing person in the all the world with him" Naruto blushed at the compliment, He was in a daze when Kiba pulled out a small box. " This will make sure that never happens again". Naruto stared at the box funny 'What gift could have such a power?'

Naruto opened this box, Neatly and slowly. "Hurry up... I'm anxious to see it on you!" Naruto finally opened t and his face light up. He shrieked and jumped into Kiba's arms and gave him a thank you kiss. Kiba kissed back before heading to the park, hand in the park Naruto sat down and pulled the box from his clothes' bag and opened stared at it got a few moments reading what it said over and over. His boyfriend's name. He rushed to put it on and lifted his head up to show Kiba. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything" Naruto said quietly. Kiba pulled the boy on top of him. Until he was straddling his waist. Kiba stared into Naruto's eyes, So filled with blue and perfection. " Knowing you're mine is all the gift I need" Kiba said before pulling Naruto into another Kiss.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of the Kiss on his lips. Kiba rubbed Naruto's back,loving the feeling of his boyfriend.

Once they finished their session they went back to Naruto's house. Minato stared at his son in disbelief at the concoction he had around his 's mom had to grab him and cool him down before he hit the giver of the gift.

She sat them both down, and stared at them. "You two are going a little to fast in this relationship for your father to handle". "Well, at least you don't have to worry about me getting any one pregnant, heehee" Minato spat his coffee all over a little fox in the kitchen from the statement that came out of his son's mouth. "It's not funny! I want to have grand children sometime" She continued seeming unfazed but her twitching eyebrow said otherwise. Minato butted in " Why now! Are you experimenting!" He yelled at his son, Naruto sighed "Listen I'm gay, Kiba's mine and We can adopt" Naruto said tears forming in his eyes from the outburst. "He loved me.. For me.." " We just want what's best for you" Naruto's mom replied. Kiba sighed "Mrs. Uzumaki" His voice stern but not to annoyed " I won't hurt him,I'd rather die than see him get hurt, I love him" The two parents sat there staring at Kiba then back at each other. Minato scoffed slightly at the heartfelt words. He nodded and dismissed them both. Kiba went home and Naruto went straight to bed putting on his pajamas and thinking about Kiba until he fell asleep. He then had a dream about his dog loving was going down a road he saw Akamaru dog followed him. He then saw a fox. The fox played with Akamaru then his the fox and hound. The canines looked sad and then his dad took the fox and put him in a cage. The dog came and Broke down the cage door, The dog ran off and the fox kindly followed. Naruto woke up, it was the next morning, He got up, and got in the shower then put on his new clothes since today was Saturday; The day of his and Kiba's little date. He combed the rough if blonde tuft of put his new choker on and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

His father stared at him weirdly but dropped the glance and smiled "Morning Naruto Chan" He replied back to his father with a big grin. Mean while Kiba was feeding the dogs think about Naruto when he unconsciously spilled the food all over a couple of dogs which they gladly ate up .He finished his morning chores and went to shower once he finished he ran outside towards his boyfriend's estate. 'I wonder if Naru told his parents yet' Hoping he didn't have to feel the wrath of the powerful Hokage

Naruto ate his breakfast quite joyfully " How's my gay brother?" "Eh fine but appalled by your ugly face!" Minato couldn't help but chuckle as he ate his pancakes. "Naruto, you shouldn't say things to your brother" Minato lied. " Sorry, Dad," Naruto said while cleaning his plate.

Kiba finally made it to his boyfriend's door and was going to knock but it opened before his hand even touched it. He blinked in shock. Then he felt someone pounce on him and kissed his lips. He put his hands around the hips of the 'Attacker' and quickly found out who it was. They stood up and started kissing again. His brother stared from the kitchen "It's rude to stare" Minato said blankly as he also stared. Naruto began shaking his slender hips against Kiba's front. His dad laughed quite audibly from the kitchen and his brother was bleeding from his nose not taking his eyes away. Naruto laughed as he heard their reactions and decided to take it up a notch. Naruto got even deeper into the kiss and jumped onto Kiba's waist and moaned even louder. "Naruto... That's enough... I think your brother is a little jealous" He mused as they broke their kiss to look at the boy on the ground wide eyed and nos bleeding. Naruto walked over to the table and dragged Kiba with him ." Assuming by that show.. you're my sons. errm. Boyfriend now...?" Kiba could tell he was tense when he saw his neck and arms muscles tensing. Showing the boyfriend of his son how much pain he could cause. The man put his hand out and shook Kiba's. Kiba noticed how strong he was. Awkwardly Naruto left his father and boyfriend that pose as he went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk. When he finished he grab Kiba from his dad's grip and they headed to the movies. They bought the tickets and headed into the movie. They looked behind them when they heard laughing and saw Gaara and Neji, They awkwardly tried to scoot down in their seats hoping they weren't noticed. "Well... Well,well look what we have here the Fox and the Hound" "Gaara don't start now." Neji said bored trying to pay attention to the movie Gaara went down to where Naruto and Kiba were sitting and stared at him awkwardly. "Are you guys following us?" Gaara asked. 'What is with him, Why was he so paranoid? Am I posing a threat?' Naruto asked him self. Neji gentle fisted the guy sitting next to Gaara who was next to Naruto. He sat down but Gaara didn't look up from the lone who looked really grabbed his boyfriends shoulders signaling him to calm down. Kiba let down his murderous expression and held on to Naruto. Petting his surprisingly soft hair. Naruto fell asleep at Kiba's touch and only woke up when the movie ended. "Naruto I don't want to let you go home yet" Pulling the blonde back on his lap. "How about we four go to my place and hang out?" Kiba asked 'Hopefully this will get Evil Eyes to back off. So they all walked to Kiba's house, Sneaking through the window. Kiba got all of them some soda and snacks. "Nice carpet" Gaara said quietly while staring at the carpet. " Thanks...?" Kiba replied. Awkwardly think Naruto was trying to think of what to say. Neji got up and started to stare out the open window. Naruto sat there nervously thinking of a way to break the silence, He drank his soda and thought of something "Why don't we play spin the bottle?" He asked quietly. Kiba quickly agreed and Neji semi nodded and Gaara just rolled his played a few rounds each of them exchanging rude looks as each of their boyfriend kissed the others. Once Neji and Naruto kissed for the tenth time they were interrupted by a voice at the window. He looked familiar to Kiba but barely. When Naruto finally pulled out of the kiss after Neji tried to get him to throat his tongue. "K-Kankuro?" Naruto looked over at the window. "Well kids aren't we a little old to be playing spin the bottle?" He climbed through the window and spun the bottle making sure it landed on Naruto. Naruto looked down at the bottle and a noticeable fear in Naruto's eyes was shown as Kankuro grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Kankuro licked all over the inside of Naruto's mouth. He pulled away after he'd been satisfied "Truth or Dare?" He directed the question at Naruto "M-Me?". Naruto pointed to himself. "Truth!" Kiba answered for Naruto."Is it true you want to give your V-card to me" Kankuro toyed to the blonde hiding himself behind the tan boy. Kiba was getting upset, He snapped. "Truth or Dare?" He pointed at Kankuro. "Dare!". Kankuro yelled. Kiba thought of an idea. "I dare you to undress, and go outside". He undressed without hesitation and the three boys looked in shock and horror at Kankuro's friend. He promptly jumped out the he landed on the ground Kiba let out a whistle. Three or Four dogs bit the boy on the butt and arms. Naruto let out a gasp and Kiba signaled them to stop. He climbed up to the window "I guess I had that coming, But you can't blame a guy for trying.. Right?" The naked boy looked for his clothes. Kankuro rubbed his ass and continued looking for his clothes. He only found his shirt "Where are my clothes" Kiba pointed out the window and laughed. The other boys laughed a little except for Naruto. Kiba eyed him 'He is really compassionate.. Even towards that creep' Once Kankuro grabbed his clothes and they continued the game with no interruptions. Gaara was forced to give a blowjob to Neji but Neji just eyed Naruto while trying to hold back the obvious bliss going on in his lower regions. Kankuro started filming the whole thing and Naruto was dared to go down on Kiba. Naruto didn't know a lot about but attempted . Kankuro zoomed in on Naruto's ass. He backed off when he heard Kiba start growling. Then as a joke Gaara dared Naruto to give a lap dance to Naked Kankuro. Both Naruto and Kiba got nervous but Kankuro seemed pleased. He put his arms behind his head as he felt Naruto butt rub across his crotch. Kiba tried not to kill him when he saw to ecstasy in Kankuro's face. He looked at Naruto and observed him 'But he does have some moves' Naruto stopped and his face turned a deep red when he felt Kankuro's friend returned to visit his ass. He got off quickly before Kiba did kill him. As much as Naruto felt awkward He was dared to do many things. The other bots were loving the way Kiba kept growling at Kankuro. Kankuro wanted Naruto but so did Kiba. Gaara dared Kankuro to grope on Kiba's thighs. Kiba didn't want Kankuro to touch him or even near him. He started barking negatively at him and Kiba's mom came into the room having heard the growl. Tsume walked in smelling the obvious lust that lingered in the room. The two brown headed boys stared at the blonde. Kiba finally looked at his mom his expression changed from lust into simply smiled and closed the door. "You need to go..." Kiba said. Kankuro got up and went through the window. Gaara and Neji didn't say a word. Naruto shifted awkwardly. They all sat there. Wanting to get rid of the growing boredom. They all went out and got a bag from home. So they could stay at one of their houses. Naruto suggested his house,they all murmured in agreement since his parent weren't all climbed into Naruto's window. They sat their stuff down and Kiba left into the bathroom. When he came back he only had a his fishnet shirt on and some pajama pants. Naruto took the scene to observe Kiba's nicely shaped body. He started drooling over him. He finally snapped out of his daze when he realized Kiba was his boyfriend and he could do anything he wanted to the boy. Neji and Gaara shared the air mattress while Naruto was lying on top of Kiba on his bed. Naruto straddled Kiba, he leaned down for a kiss. He bent even lower matching Kiba's curves with his own. The Hound kissed the Fox. They cuddled closely. Meanwhile Gaara was rubbing his chin into Neji's neck wanting to cuddle but Neji wasn't a very good cuddlier. Naruto felt Kiba's pecs, making his way down to his abs. He was anxious to see what Kiba was sporting. Naruto was rubbing their clothed crotches together and Kiba moaned loudly. Kiba flipped them over. "Not now fox" Kiba smirked as a disappointed look came over his boyfriends face. " Why?" He whined. "They're here" Kiba turned his head looking at the couple cuddling below them. Naruto fell asleep. Absorbing all the heat Kiba's chest. Kiba fell asleep soon after thinking about how he wanted to claim the Fox with more than a choker. He ran his hands over Naruto' back and chest until he fell asleep.

(Written by me)Naruto wok up the next morning when the sunlight from the open window shone on his face. He was still on top of Kiba 'Shit! Morning wood! Now really!' Naruto Though to himself. Naruto tried to get up but ended up poking his wood into Kiba's thigh. "Good morning to you too" Naruto turned red, Kiba laughed at the blonde's embarrassment. "Don't worry about it Naru" He said as he lifted his waist and Naruto felt something hard touch his backside. He turned even more red he felt aroused but still nervous.

"nnghhnnn" Naruto let out a loud groan. He wanted Kiba more than anything. Kiba chuckled and Naruto moan had woken Gaara and Neji up. Gaara started scooted closer to Neji. Naruto and Kiba got out of bed and exited the room.

The other two quickly got up and went downstairs. Naruto looked at the note on the fridge. His parents weren't going to be home for the rest of their spring break... P.S.: Hey Gay boy.. Don't get your boyfriend's cum all over the house. This left the four boys horny and started whimpering at Neji. He could tell what the red head wanted. Naruto walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and butter. "Who wants waffles?" The three other boys raised their hands and went back to their conversation. Kiba was sitting there thinking to himself 'Cute,Seductive and a cook. He's going to make a good husband'.

Naruto made the waffles and served them. Once they were all finished they let out a burp. Kiba stared at Naruto who was delicately chewing on his waffle still. He loved the innocent look of Naruto's face. Gaara saw what Kiba saw in Naruto but had to stay loyal to Neji.

Gaara couldn't stop staring 'I love Neji but He doesn't show me any affection except for fucking me.' Gaara unconsciously changed his facial expression. Neji immediately noticed and hugged the red head, 'Is that why He was staring at Naruto? That mutt better keep him under control'

Gaara longed for someone to cuddle with. Genuinely cuddle with.. IF he ever did cuddle it fely to awkward. Gaara remembered the couple on the bed from last night. Mocking Him that Neji wouldn't cuddle. Neji felt Gaara tense up so he hugged him even tighter. 'Is he trying to tell me something?' Gaara asked feeling how much the hug started hurting.

Once Naruto finished his waffle Kiba patted his lap for Naruto to sit on. Naruto did as he was told. He sat on Kiba's lap their heads facing the sane way. Kiba whimpered not being able to see His blonde's eyes. He started to bite Naruto's shoulder intending to hurt him. Naruto didn't feel any pain but pure bliss. He wanted whimpered back as he leaned his head into Kiba's shoulder and kissed his cheek before getting up. "So what're we going to do today?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked at all the boys faces. "We could throw a party?" "Naw... I don't like cleaning up afterwards..." " How about we take a walk to the water park?" Kiba said,thinking about seeing all ran to their houses and met at the water park. Kiba grabbed Naruto after he finished changing and jumped into the pool. Kiba ran his hands over Naruto's chest feeling the tight muscles the small boy had. Naruto let out a whimper when Kiba finished. Gaara sat at the edge of the pool soaking his feet with Neji resting his head on Gaara's lap.

Gaara couldn't stop staring at let out a whimper without realizing it, Neji turned his head towards Gaara. He bit his stomach. Naruto returned the admiration of Kiba's muscles. They got out of the pool and went to the big water slide. Naruto sat in front of Kiba. Naruto set his head back on Kiba's shoulder and stared into each others eyes. Before the went down a tall raven haired boy let out a whistle, Kiba looked up at him and growled. " Nice Uke you got there" Kiba growled even louder.


End file.
